


Happily (Zouis) [HyrbidZayn!]

by HeyItzJasmine



Series: Zayn Malik Pairings One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Fluff, Innocent Zayn, M/M, Pinning Louis, Pinning Zayn, Top Louis, hyrbid, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItzJasmine/pseuds/HeyItzJasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : This is awesome! There's only a few Zouis stories with hybrid!Zayn... Can you do another one please? With an innocent cute kitty Zayn? Like Zayn always talks in third person and sometimes stumbles on his words? That would be cute ^_^</p><p>PS: Zouis is my OTP too ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily (Zouis) [HyrbidZayn!]

_ Live life for the moment because everything else is uncertain. _

_-Louis Tomlinson_

 

Confort was a thing Zayn was a thing wasn’t yet used to. Now while he grew up in a stable environment with loving parents and supportive friends, that didn’t make him any less jumpy. He was constantly scared he’d knock over something so he often kept to himself. The only person he was truly himself around was his best friends Louis, Liam, Niall, and Harry. The five of them had been friends with Zayn even when they’d found out he was a hybrid. Harry saying _“We might not be a hybrid but that doesn’t mean we don’t still love you mate.”_ They’d especially stayed when Zayn came out to them as gay Louis saying something along the lines of _“It’d be hypocritical for us to stop being your friend just because you're gay.”_ while giving Zayn a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Since Zayn was the youngest and smallest of the group the other boys were often very overprotective of him and made it their job to prevent Zayn from dangers and bullies in school. They were all captivated by the younger boy what with how he jumps all the time and seemed to stumble over his words a lot. Some blued eyed Doncaster boys in particular seemed to often be captivated by the raven haired lad more than others. Due to Zayn being so jumpy one of the boys often stayed the night at his house which in itself wasn’t very necessary but they just wanted to make sure he was safe.

When all five of the boys were off to uni they decided to get a house together for the time being. Now each boy had a separate room of their own but often slept with Zayn. There was just something so alluring about him that made them want to bundle him up. They were currently on their winter break meaning they’d school off for the next 2 weeks. _‘Mother Harry’_ as they liked to call him since he was more often than not cooking meals, cleaning, and overall acting as a motherly role in the house was currently cooking up chicken stir fry one of Zayn’s favorite meals.

Harry had a set schedule planned for cooking. The boys all had a day of the week where’d they would request something for Harry to cook and he would.

 

Monday Nights = Whatever he wanted to make

Tuesday Nights = Niall

Wednesday = Louis

Thursday = Liam

Friday= Zayn

 

Now since Harry was currently studying to be a chef he certainly didn’t mind doing all this for his boys. They were all close like brothers, they had been there for each other growing up, and seen each other naked plenty of times. Since it was currently Friday, Harry was making Chicken stir fry something Zayn had recently been craving. While Harry was in the kitchen Liam occupied himself in their personal gym working out since he always liked to be in shape. Meanwhile Niall was being his usual self by hiding away in his room with a bag of crisps because Harry would have his head if he knew Niall was eating snacks before dinner. Now you’re probably asking yourself _“Where’s Louis and Zayn?”_ Well they were doing what they do best, cuddling up to each other.

Now as a child Zayn’s mother Tricia had always taught him ways to figure out if someone likes in a romantic way so he’d have some sort of clue. Now while in most cases he’d be able to see the signs but for some reason he never saw the signs the Doncaster lad was putting out. Whether it be from Zan only seeing these things as a friend or not Louis didn’t know how the Bradford native could be so dense. Louis believed that no one could truly love Zayn like he did. It seemed that he was the only inside person who thought it was cute when Zayn spoke in third person or stumbled upon his words. Or how he would sometimes get scared and curl into a ball, and you shouldn’t even let Louis get started on when he would scratch behind Zayn’s ears and Zayn would purr and curl in closer to Louis. Louis was pretty sure it was love at first sight, way back when him and Zayn were 5 playing the playground. He remember it like yesterday.

 

_*Flashback*_

_It was a nice sunny day and the breeze of spring was flowing just right where it wasn’t to windy but just windy enough that you just wanted to laid back in the grass. Louis had decided he wanted to go to the park and had bugged his mum endless about going until she finally gave in. Finally being able to be free in his red power ranger shirt Louis ran around the playground but making sure he was in eyesight of him mum. Finally Louis set his eyes on the swing and decided why not? As Louis was swinging back and forth he finally noticed the small raven haired boy with the same exact power ranger shirt as him standing by idly and watching him with curious eyes. Louis stopped swinging his legs and waited for the swings to come to a halt._

_Now Louis was always an over friendly child and took up any opportunity to make new friends so he thought this would be the perfect moment to make some._

_“Hi” Louis had said with his hand out ready to be shaken after he’d gotten off the swing and approached the young boy._

_“H-Hello” said the other boy cautiously._

_“I’m Louis”_

_“Z-Zayn”_

_Louis had finally noticed that this boy had the exact same shirt as him and was amazed because he’d thought his was rare._

_“OH MY GOD! You like the power rangers! I has the exact same shirt as you. That’s cool we're going to be best friends. Ohhhh you should join me on the swings”_

_“Z-Zayn can’t”_

_“Awww why not” Louis asked upset that his new best friend had reject his offer._

_“Z-Zayn doesn’t know how to swing”_

_“I COULD TEACH YOU” Louis’ expression had returned to it’s normal beaming smile._

_“C’mon lets go so you can learn”_

_Louis had waited for Zayn to sit down and the swing before doing the same on the opposite swing._

_“So first you had to push yourself back a bit then you swing your legs back and forth and then you're swinging.”_

_“O-Ok” Zayn figured he could do that, Although it seemed harder than Louis had put it. What with Zayn’s short legs it was hard to push himself back. Zayn had got frustrated and tears were already starting to pool in his eyes from not being able to do something that he so desperately wanted to do._

_“Z-Zayn can’t do it” Zayn had quietly stated while fat crocodile tears were rolling down his face. Louis averted his attention from swinging and had stopped his to walk in front of Zayn._

_“You can do it you just have to try again! I’ll help you this time” Louis smiled one of those big smiles with his eyes crinkling while reaching over to give Zayn a quick kiss on the cheek._

_“I will pull you back and then swing your legs back and forth OK.”_

_“A-Alright” Zayn said still sitting there his gaze now focused on Louis who had moved to stand in front of him so he could wipe away Zayn’s tears. Louis then moved back behind him proceeded to push Zayn on the swinging telling him to swing his legs when he’d said._

_“Z-Zayn’s doing it” Zayn had shouted gleefully. Louis even though he was at the tender age of five had realized he had wanted to be the one to make Zayn smile like that again. He’d make it his mission to make sure that that smile remained on Zayn’s face. He has yet to fail at that task._

_*Present Time*_

Ever since that day in the park he’d always do his best to see Zayn smiling, even when Louis himself was upset he always make sure Zayn was smiling because it hurt him to see him upset. Despite all that Louis still didn’t get why Zayn didn’t like Louis or didn’t realize it. Startling him from his thoughts was a low rumble.

 

“S-Sorry Zayn’s hungry” Zayn had put his head down after speaking and started blushing a bright red.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me I could’ve got you a snack you silly kitty” Louis replied chuckling and standing up on the couch to make his way to the kitchen.

 

“Wait f-for Zayn!” Zayn was quick to get up from the couch to follow Louis. Zayn walked in front of Lou and put his arms up.

 

“Zayn wants you to carry him” Chucking at Zayn’s cuteness Louis picked him up so that Zayn’s arms were wrapped around Louis’ neck, his legs around his waist, and tail swinging back and forth slowly. Louis kissed Zayn’s cheek softly probably longer than needed but no one had to know. He held the light boy up and make their way to the kitchen. Now Louis tried to be quiet especially because he didn’t want to know Harry to know he was in in there. So he had quietly stepped in the kitchen while reaching for the cupboards to get some snacks while Harry had his back turned. Apparently though Louis wasn’t quite enough because Harry suddenly turned his back to catch the thief in action.

 

“Oi what do you think you’re doing Lou”

 

“Getting snacks?” Louis had made it sound like a question ashamed for getting caught.

 

“We’re about to eat”

 

“But Zayn’s hungry” Zayn had lifted his head up from nuzzling it in Louis neck to look at Harry. Harry was so busy scolding Louis, that he didn’t even notice Zayn wrapped around him like a  adorable baby koala bear.

 

“Well then-- Oh! Zayn there you are I didn’t even notice you there.” Harry had gleefully said finally noticing the raven haired lad.

 

“H-Hi Harry”

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“Dinner's almost ready do ya think you can wait?”

 

“I-I guess.” Louis looked at Zayn’s expression and saw the worn out look on his face from not getting to eat now.

 

“Zaynie stay here i’ll be right back OK?”

 

“B-But I don’t want you to leave” Now Louis many things and it took a lot and I mean _a lot_ to convince him of things. But he could never resist that pout, he sometimes thought of the things that pout could do like cure global warming and other sappy things.

 

“I won’t be long love” Louis promised because Zayn sometimes got into these moods where he’d be over snuggly and sensitive. The type of moods where it took just a bit of holding onto to be good. And it’d seemed Louis was the anchor to hold him down.

 

“B-But I-I OK?” Louis knew he probably shouldn’t leave now because Zayn’s only stumbled especially hard on his words when he was upset, but he only wanted to make his Zaynie happy.

 

“Do you really want me to stay babe?”

 

“Y-Yes” Zayn said letting a few tears escape because the only person to truly ground him was Louis. His Louis, Louis was the only person to truly understand him. Zayn knew he was in love with the blue eyed boy with the charming smile and pants rolled to his ankles. He’d been knew he was gone for the Donny lad which was why he’d then to not dwell in relationships if the chance arised because no one could fully compared to Louis. Not with the way he was always give Zayn a reassuring smile or kissing his cheek for the spite of it.

The sounds of plates banging around made Zayn jump and curl his tail in on himself. He finally got out of Louis’ strong hold on him and looked to see Harry spooning food on the plates.

 

“Zayn sweetie could you get everyone a glass of juice and Lou go tell the other boys the foods ready.” Harry calmly stated while swinging his hips to an invisible tune.

 

The two boys quickly sprang into action Zayn being a bit faster so he could hurry and eat, despite the fact that he’d have to wait for all the boys to be at the table to start anyways rules made by ‘Mother Harry’. After fulling up five cups with fresh squeezed lemonade from pitcher, Zayn sat in his usual seat which was basically the middle.

Zayn tended to do this little thing where he’d start tapping his foot when he got impatient and felt he was waiting too long. Watching Harry put the food on the table wasn’t exactly helping things either. Finally after what felt like age all the boys were seated. Louis on the right of Zayn, Harry on the left of Zayn, and Liam across from him with Niall besides Liam.

 

“Zayn wants to know if we can eat now?” Zayn mumbled quietly always asking for permission for things in fear of disappointing someone.

 

“Of course love” And those three words sounded like the best words Zayn’s heard in his life. Zayn wasted no digging into his chicken stir fry, surprisingly beating Niall in eating.

 

“Slow down babe you’re gonna choke.” Louis gently laughed while slowly rubbing Zayn’s back. While Louis might have been laughing he was thought seriously worried for Zayn he didn’t want _his_ baby to choke from eating too fast.

 

Miraciscally Zayn managed to slow down eating and was already asking for more, by the time Louis had just managed to finish his food.  

Zayn was already half way done with his second plate, tail flicking in the air when he realized he was full. Now he didn’t want to waste food so he finished the rest and made his way upstairs with a tummy ache, Louis quick to follow. Louis being Louis decided to carry Zayn the rest of the way to his room.

  
  


“L-Louis put Zayn down!” Zayn had shouted out in between giggles tail swishing in the air to tickle Lou.

 

“No can do Zaynie” Louis partially yelled whilst laughing at Zayn’s adorableness. They finally reached Zayn’s bedroom and Louis set him down on the bed gently like he was made of glass.

 

“L-Louis”

 

“Yes love?”

 

“Will you sleep with Zayn tonight?”

 

“Of course love.”

 

Since some of Louis’ things were already in Zayn’s closet and drawers as he practically lives in Zayn’s room, he went to the drawers and pulled out an old t-shirt and one of his jumpers that Zayn looks especially cute in. Louis pulled his jeans and shirt off quickly slipping on the t-shirt and walking to Zayn with the jumper in hand.

 

“Sit up babe”

 

Zayn obliged sitting up and lifting his arms in the air so Louis could take off his shirt and put the jumper on him. Since Louis was bigger than Zayn the jumper went past his hands and hung to his knees. Louis held back a coo at the sight of Zayn looking adorable in his clothes.

Louis slipped in the bed next to Zayn tucking the hybrid boy under his arms and softly stroking his cat ears, earning a purr from the boy. Louis felt something furry wrap around his leg and immediately knew it was Zayn’s tail.

Lou took that moment to realize that if he didn’t tell the raven haired boy how he felt about him then someone else might come and sweep _his little prince_ off his feet. That was something Louis definately couldn’t let happen because Zayn was his and no one else’s. With Zayn being so kind hearted the Doncaster boy new even if Zayn didn’t feel the same he wouldn’t let that change their friendship, so with that in mind Louis decided he should tell him.

 

“Zayn”

 

“Hmmm?” Zayn replied turning around so he could look Louis in his eyes.

 

“I-I love you” And wow Louis should have said that sooner because if felt like a giant load had been taken of his chest after saying that to Zayn directly. I mean sure Liam, Harry, and Niall knew but it was different telling them that he was in love with Zayn rather than telling Zayn himself that he was in love with him.

 

“Zayn loves you too” Zayn smiled brightly his sharp cat teeth glistening from the moonlight that was peeking through the window.

 

“No Zayn i’m in love with you”

 

“Me? Why?”

 

“Zayn i’ve been in love with you since we were five, i knew it was my duty to protect you. I know more about you then I know about myself, like how when you lie your ears twitch. Not to mention that our adorable, kind hearted, a bit jumpy but it’s cute on you. You have a problem telling people no -- and fuck Zayn if I listed all the reasons why I’m in love with you i’d be talking forever.”

 

“Z-Zayn is in love with you too” Louis looked at Zayn ears when he spoke to make sure he wasn’t saying it out of pity and ecstatic to see they didn’t twitch like he’d thought they would.

Louis  didn’t rush because he wanted their first real kiss together to be perfect. When they were around 14 they were each others first kiss but Zayn didn’t know then that Lou was in love with him so it didn’t really count. Their lips connected softly and it felt like heaven to both boys. It wasn’t hurried or sloppy but yet perfect, it seemed like their were magnets drawing both boys closer because they seemingly were close enough that a piece of paper wouldn’t be able to fit between them.

But sadly oxygen was important so they pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. The boys rested their foreheads together breathing in each other breaths. That night both boys went to sleep with smiles on their face tangled up together to the point where you couldn’t tell where one boy ended and the other began.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Louis couldn’t choose what day was his favorite. But it had to be either the day where he confessed to Zayn, the day he proposed to Zayn or the day when he found 1.) Zayn was pregnant with his children. The boys were now happily married with two twin boys : William Jawaad Tomlinson and Edward James Tomlinson, a girl named Jasmine Arielle Tomlinson, and were expecting.

So all in all Louis and Zayn were happy together and couldn’t ask for more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this was requested by @ShinningBlackStar i hope you peoples enjoyed. Sorry bout the crappy ending :/ and the wait for this to be uploaded. I would’ve uploaded sooner but school and Blah. Don’t forget to vote, leave comments, and leave requests.


End file.
